1. Field of the Invention:
The invention relates to molding compounds containing a thermoplastically processible, aromatic polyester imide.
2. Discussion of the Background:
Liquid crystalline polyester imides are known. However, they are unsatisfactory in light of their color and their low crystallinity. Thus in DE-OS No. 29 50 939 polyester imides comprising 4-(4'-carboxyphthalimido)benzoic acid, 2,6-naphthalenedicarboxylic acid and a chloro- or alkyl-substituted hydroquinone or 4-(4'hydroxyphthalimido)phenol, 2,6-naphthalenedicarboxylic acid and a chloro- or alkylsubstituted terephthalic acid are described. Similarly in U.S. 4,383,105, instead of naphthalenedicarboxylic acid, 6-hydroxy-2-naphthalenecarboxylic acid is added. The monomers are difficult to obtain so that the polymers are uninteresting from a commercial point of view.
Polyester imides, which contain groups of C.sub.8 -C.sub.16 alkylene-alpha, omega-bis-trimellitic acid imides (DE-OS No. 35 16 427) or C.sub.2 -C.sub.12 alkylene-alpha, omega-bistrimellitic acid imides (EP-OS No. 0,213,362), do not exhibit the desired high thermal stability.
From DE-OS No. 35 42 857 and in EP-OS No. 0,225,537 polyester imides are known that are derived from bistrimellitic acid imides of mononuclear or binuclear diamines.